The ability to visualize chemical structures within a document would be useful for a technical person. For example, technical documents such as patents, papers, journal articles, etc., often list chemical names that are more easily understood when viewed as chemical structures. However, no convenient system exists which allows a user to be shown a chemical structure of a chemical name in the body of a text containing complex chemical formulae.